Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to vending systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a bulk fluid vending system. The invention most particularly relates to a bulk windshield washer fluid vending system. The invention is useful at, for example, gas and service stations, rest areas, auto dealers, auto centers, and rental car centers.
Background Information
Existing technology in this field of supplying windshield washer fluid and other fluids at gas and service stations, rest areas, auto dealers, auto centers, and rental car centers is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
Known systems in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,939 to Willeke et al, entitled Windshield Washer Fluid Dispensing System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,873 to Willeke et al., entitled Automotive Fluid Dispensing System, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,011 to Willeke, Jr. et al, entitled Squeegee Bucket Fluid Fill Device and System.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.